


Ладан

by Marlek, WTF Corazon De Joker etc 2021 (Corazon_De_Joker_etc)



Series: ЗФБ2021: тексты G-PG13 [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Minor Canonical Character(s), Vignette, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlek/pseuds/Marlek, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corazon_De_Joker_etc/pseuds/WTF%20Corazon%20De%20Joker%20etc%202021
Summary: Ло не единственный, кто его оплакивает.
Series: ЗФБ2021: тексты G-PG13 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133045
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Тексты G-PG13 команды Корасон энд Ко





	Ладан

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IrhelSol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrhelSol/gifts).
  * A translation of [Incense](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2689280) by [naye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naye/pseuds/naye). 



> События после 767 главы манги  
> Бета: Rileniya

|  |   
---|---|---  
  
Только зарывшись лицом в подушку, Детка 5 чувствует, как неровность впивается в щёку, и вспоминает, что они там. У неё снова перехватывает дыхание, и, прежде чем остановиться, она сжимает смятую пачку сигарет и чувствует пустоту в животе. Там, где должен быть гнев.

Она их не вытаскивает, не смотрит на них, только крепче сжимает в кулаке тонкий картон. Её нос наполовину утопает в тончайшем украденном белье, но она всё ещё чувствует запах табака. И этого достаточно, чтобы сделать его присутствие таким ярким, как если бы его длинная тень падала на неё. Как будто она могла обернуться и увидеть не свою пустую каюту, а благодарность, скрытую безмолвной ухмылкой.

Вечно неуклюжий, вечно забывчивый — каждый раз, когда она приносила ему сигареты, он улыбался.

В тот раз тоже. Он оставил свои сигареты, когда ушёл, не попрощавшись, и Детка 5 нашла их, спрятала до новой встречи. Иногда она думала о них и представляла, как он будет смеяться своим беззвучным смехом, когда она их достанет и, возможно, осторожно поможет ему прикурить. Она знает как. И часто делала это без насмешки, зная, как уберечь все эти его торчащие нитки и неловкие конечности от огня.

И он должен был улыбнуться.

Он не должен был…

У неё всё ещё есть его сигареты. И ей не положено думать о Ко… о предателе, но у неё всё ещё есть его сигареты, и теперь они ему больше не понадобятся.

Детка 5 пытается превратить эту мысль в злую, пытается совладать со своими чувствами, превратить в головешку и прижечь память о нём, но единственное тепло, которое она чувствует, — это слёзы на ресницах.

Она собиралась вернуть их ему, и он бы улыбнулся, а теперь её пальцы сжимают сигареты, которые пропадут зря, потому что никому на этом дурацком корабле они больше не понадобятся. «Нам не нужен дополнительный рот», — новая боль не заглушит старую. «Нам не нужна слабая маленькая девочка». Так что ей придётся их выбросить, ей придется оставить их: как мусор, как ненужный багаж, брошенный в снегу, как…

Нет.

Нет, ей не нужно выбрасывать его сигареты. Она ослабляет злобную хватку пальцев и лежит, чувствуя в руке пачку — сморщенный картон, тёплый под тяжестью подушки. Представляет только запах дыма, безопасный и знакомый. Всю пачку, сигарету за сигаретой, бледными завитками поднимающуюся к небу — выполняя свое предназначение.

Детка 5 понимает, как важно иметь цель. Она не улыбается, но немного холода Норт Блю просачивается из её костей и увлажняет подушку, когда она вытаскивает пачку из-под подушки и продолжает глубоко дышать. По крайней мере, он получит их назад.

Она всё ещё может сделать для него хотя бы это.


End file.
